


For Hika ♥

by foxymoley



Series: Content for Change [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: An icon of Magnus and Alec for Hika because they donated to a #BLM supportive charity for our fundraiser 'Content for Change' . If you'd like a fic/art of your own, you can find the informationHERE
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Content for Change [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776139
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	For Hika ♥

[](https://ibb.co/GdnYG56)


End file.
